


On The Weekends

by i-eat-the-whole-ass (pleasejustno)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustno/pseuds/i-eat-the-whole-ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>♫ lyrics from: alt-J - Every Other Freckle</p>
    </blockquote>





	On The Weekends

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ lyrics from: alt-J - Every Other Freckle

The first thing Kuroo always does upon waking up (usually at 8AM) is to go draw the translucent curtains of the windows closed, rejecting the morning sun. Then he will go back to bed to burrow under the threadbare blankets and into Bokuto, falling back into slumber to the natural perfume of the latter's unique scent. The flesh of Bokuto's side gives so easily, and the sleeping man barely makes a twitch when Kuroo's hair tickles at him as he tries to find a comfortable spot to fall asleep in. When Kuroo wakes up again much, much later, one side of his hair will be squashed flat from him keeping his head against Bokuto's soft, warm side.

 _i'm gonna bed into you_  
_like a cat beds into a beanbag_

 

* * *

 

About an hour later Bokuto sits up in bed, yawns and stretches himself awake. He smiles at the blankets that have been kicked away by Kuroo in his sleep and folds them neatly and places them at the foot of their bed after patting them down. After that, he strides to the window to throw open the curtains, leaving the sunlight to beam bright and unforgiving into their bedroom to illuminate it. Under a block of sunlight, Kuroo wriggles about uncomfortably, the bones of his back shifting under his skin beautifully, and Bokuto will be drawn to the sight, climbing back into bed to press his lips against the freckled skin. It is what Kuroo would then wake up with a giggle to; Bokuto's lips moving over the expanse of his back, his fingers gripping hips slimmer than his own, and he will roll Kuroo to face him so they can have their good morning kiss before they actually start the day.

 _i'm gonna kiss you_  
_like the sun browns you_

**Author's Note:**

> i need to write myself more domestic bokuroo but i don't quite know how to
> 
> oh and i guess this would be my belated new year bokuroo fic! even though they're not...celebrating new year in it....


End file.
